When He Cracks, They Crumble
by HetaliaBelarus
Summary: Lithuania sorta...cracks. Belarus and Russia have to suffer from it. Rated T for some language and ending.


**HetaliaBelarus here! This is my first story on here and I've been working on it for a while.  
Russia and Belarus are so cute together! Don't like it, oh well! It's my story; I can do what I want.**

**Review please! And enjoy!**

"Big Brother! Don't you want to spend time with me? I love you Big Brother!" Belarus yelled, clawing at the door.  
"Belarus, go away! I can't be bothered with you!" Russia shouted through his kitchen window.

Lithuania was at the opposite end of the room, making sure Russia and Belarus would never be together.  
"But, Big Brother, I want to become one with you!" Russia's younger sister called back to him, still with her long nails on his front door.

"Bel-Belarus, I-I've had enough with you! I don't like you and I never will! Just go away! I-I hate you!" Russia spoke, stuttering along the way.

Russia looked over to Lithuania, who was grinning slyly. Then, he turned to look out the window to Belarus. She was running away, she turned to face his house, tears streaming down her face. She had an angered look on her face as well. Then, she turned on her heels off towards Ukraine's houses, her and Russia's older sister.

"Lithuania, look at what you made me do! Now Belarus is crying." Russia said, in a stressed tone.

"Oh shut up. Just stay away from her and you won't get hurt." Lithuania said before leaving the very upset Russians home, laughing like a madman.

"_Hmph. Although Belarus was crying, she had a very evil look in her eyes. She loves me, or at least she did, and I just broke her heart more than I ever did before. Who knows what she'll do. I think I'll speak with America tomorrow, he'll know what to do in this kind of situation." _Russia thought, preparing himself for bed. He got snuggled into bed while his cat, Vodka, curled up next to him and purred happily. He spent the next hour or so wondering what Belarus was up to, causing him to be restless during the night.

Back at the Belarusian's house, she reflected back on her day, still with tears in her icy blue eyes.

"_All I wanted to do was spend some time with my big brother. I do love him very much. No matter how many times he breaks my heart. I know he gets annoyed by me at times, but what he said today, that he __**hated**__ me, was too much." _She thought to herself while getting dressed in her periwinkle silk pajamas. Her brother's exact words, _I don't like you and I never will_, rang through her head on loop.

"_I was going to tell Ukraine, but she too has feelings for Brother, so she might be glad that this happened. I decided not to go." _She continued to think, brushing her long, silver locks. _"Perhaps, Brother has feelings for Ukraine, and he just wants to get rid of me. Hmph, how could he? He knows how I feel for him. How could he just, push me away? I'll show her. I'll get revenge."_  
The Belarusians overthinking angered her so much, she broke he hairbrush in half. She went to bed that night thinking of ways of sweet, sweet revenge for her lovely brother and sister with a sinister smile upon her face.  
At Russia's house, he was tossing and turning, not being able to sleep a wink. He must have spent hours like this. Finally, he sat up and looked at his digital clock on his nightstand.

"4:25 am, America's still asleep. Maybe I should just go and tell Belarus. No, no, I must speak with America. However, I can't wait. I don't know what Belarus already did. I must go. I must go now." Russia said aloud to himself. And, with that, he set off towards America's house.  
When Russia had gotten there, he shyly knocked on the door. "Uh, America-san, are you awake? It's me, Russia. We need to tal-"  
Russia's sentence was cut off with the sudden outburst of America opening the door and yelling, "Oh, hey dude! What's up?"

Russia proceeded by entering he house shyly and finishing his sentence. "America, we need to talk, about Belarus."

America interrupted again, "Dude, she's like, totally hot!"

"Yes, I know, she is very pretty. However, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Russia continued, slightly annoyed by the fact America called his little sister "_hot".  
_  
America took note of the concerned look on Russia's face and got serious himself. "I'm the hero! I can handle any problem! What's wrong?"  
"Well, America, this problem is huge. It all started back at my home, yesterday." Russia said, sitting on a chair near the fireplace. "Apparently, Lithuania had…._cracked._ He was yelling and screaming at me. He told me that Belarus was his and that if I didn't stay away, he'd…kill me."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Kill you?" America interrupted.

"Da, now let me finish. It was just then that Belarus showed up begging to spend some time with me. As Lithuania stood on the opposite end of the room, with a knife in his hand, I had no choice but to tell her what I did." Russia said, looking down at his feet. He cleared his throat and continued, "I told that I've had enough with her and that I don't and will never like her. Those words haunt me, America-san. After that, she ran away crying, but with an evil look in her eyes. I know that look, the look of revenge. Plus, she ran off in the Ukraine's direction. I'm scared of what she could do, America-san."

"Creepy stuff, dude. Anyway, do you really feel that way about Belarus?" America asked.

"No! Not at all, I love her." Russia argued

"As a sister or as a person?" America asked the dreaded question.

This was the question Russia dreaded the most. He never knew the answer, until now.

"Both. She's an absolutely wonderful and beautiful girl. Of course I love her as a sister. However, I feel as though I may be developing special feelings for her." Russia answered, hesitantly.

"Dude! Don't just sit here then! Who cares what Lithuania says? You'd win against him easily anyway. Go and find Belarus. Stop her for whatever she's going to do and tell her. Kiss her!" America gave his advice. America wasn't very smart, but he sure did know what to do when it came to girls. Maybe that's why so many girls wanted him?

"Th-thank you, America-san. I will!" with that, Russia left to go find Belarus.

While Russia and America were talking, Belarus was talking with someone too. Lithuania.

He had waited until Russia left for America's house and went to Belarus' house. He has been tossing small rocks at her window to try and wake her up. After countless throws, she awoke. The still sleepy Belarus peered out of her window, her vision still hazy.

"Lith-Lithuania? What the hell are you doing here at 5:00 in the morning?" she sneered in a whisper.

"Hello Ms. Belarus. Well, I was in the kitchen helping Mr. Russia yesterday when he…yelled at you. I saw how upset you were and wanted to know if you wanted to talk?" the brown haired servant spoke, lying through his teeth.

Belarus grunted and slipped of her slippers and robe and gracefully made her way down her stairs. She hesitated as she unlocked the front door and let him in. Without looking at him or speaking to him, she sat down on her living room couch. Lithuania silently followed her, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" She hissed.

"Your feelings, Ms. Belarus. I want to make sure you're okay." He answered.

"I'm fine!" She argued, lying. Inside, she was heartbroken.

"I know you're not." Lithuania said calmly, seeing right through her lies.

"Why do you even care?" Belarus asked, turning away from his bright green eyes, gazing at her like a lost puppy.

"I care because I like you, a lot. And, because no one deserves to be treated like Russia treats you." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"I just…I just want him to like me! It really hurts liking someone so much when they don't return the feelings. It's, it's like he ripped my heart from my body, but I'm still alive; so I have to live with this emptiness in my chest." Belarus finally admitted, tears forming in her ice blue eyes once again.

"I live with that feeling too, Belarus. My advice is to just, move on." Lithuania said, wiping the tears from her rosy cheeks.

"What? Move on? How?" Belarus asked, shocked.

"Just forget about him." He answered, flatly.

"No, I never will. Lithuania, why did I even tell you this? Get out, _now!_" Belarus growled, showing him the door.

Lithuania didn't argue. He got up and gave Belarus a slight smile and bow, and left.

By now, Belarus was so distraught she couldn't go back to bed. Soon, though, she thought of the perfect revenge. _"If he wants her, he can have her. Dead, of course. Sure, she's my sister, but she's trying to steal my precious Ivan away!"_

She got her knives and set out for Ukraine's house.

Soon after she left, Russia got to her house. He was banging on her door as loud and as hard as he could. He was knocking so hard, the door started to crack. Along with the loud knocking, he was screaming her name over and over.

"Shit, she's not here. Could she have thought Ukraine had something to do with this? Oh, no!" Russia said aloud, beginning to run to Ukraine's house.

A short while later, he found his little sister.

"Belarus! Wait, wait, stop! I have to talk to you." Russia called out to her through blazing snow.

"But I thought you said to go away. That you hated you and will never love me. It's because of Ukraine, isn't it!" Belarus called back, griping a small knife in her hand.

"No, no it's not. Belarus, please, stop!" Russia was screaming now.

"I just wanted you to love me, Big Brother." As she said this, she raised her knife and stabbed herself right in the side. Russia ran to catch her as she fell into the now blood splattered snow.

"Natalia! Why would you do that? Are you crazy?" Russia yelled, holding her wound.

"Yes. Crazy about you…Ivan, if you hated me, why are you here?" Belarus asked looking up at her brother, wincing from the pain.

"I don't hate you, Natalia, I-I love you. And not just as a sister, as a person. I love you so, so much." He said, holding her close.

"Then why did you say that you hated me?" She questioned quietly, holding her side for she was losing a lot of blood.

"Lithuania…cracked. He threatened to kill me. He had a knife in his hand. I'm so sorry." Russia said, tears welling up in his violet eyes.

"That would explain things… Ivan, promise me something? If I live, we'll get out of this cold, go somewhere warm, with sunflowers, and get married." She said her eyes about to close.

"I promise, Natalia. And, you will live." Then, Russia kissed her, because he knew she wasn't going to make it. It wasn't a normal kiss on the forehead he'd used to give her when she was scared when they were little; this was different, more passionate. This was a kiss of pure love and nothing more. It was the most beautiful kiss ever. And Russia didn't want to pull away.

"I love you, Ivan, forever and always. Don't forget that." She whispered, her eyes closing.

"I love you too, Natalia, forever and always." He whispered in her cold ear. Belarus' body then fell limp in Russia's arms, and as tears ran down his cheeks, he whispered to her, "Don't worry, my little sunflower, you're in a warm, happy place now. I can't live without you though, so I'm going to join you."

Russia took out another knife from her blood covered dress and stabbed himself right in the heart. The last thing he said before drifting off into a forever sleep, still holding Belarus was, "Natalia, forever and always."

**~end~**

**Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
